FACEBOOK IN LOVE
by Qhi-Qha Namikaze Hyuuga
Summary: sebuah kisah cinta yang rumit akan terjadi di kalangan anak remaja yang berawal dari sebuah Facebook


FACEBOOK IN LOVE

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO, donkk...ya kan sensei...?

(Kishimoto : siapa yah, nggak kenal...?)

SUMMARY : sebuah kisah cinta yang rumit akan terjadi di kalangan anak remaja yang berawal dari sebuah Facebook

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING...KALO GAK HAPPY DI HAPPIIN AJA (readers : Dihhh,, authornya maksa amat)

CHAPTER 1

-konfirmasi gue yah-

By : Invisible Kyuubi Knight

"hm...ini siapa yah..." kata seorang gadis cantik berambut Indigo yang sedang duduk di taman sekolah, dari tadi berkutat dengan laptop kesayangannya... Baru saja ia mendapatkan permintaan pertemanan dari seseorang, di salah satu jejaring sosial paling populer di kalangan remaja saat ini, tak ketinggalan dengan gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata,

"napa lu Hin...dari tadi lu serius amat mandangin ntu laptop lu..." kata Ino di sampingnya yang lagi smsan ma pacar barunya, Sai.

"Nggak, gue dapet add ma seseorang nih, foto profilnya aneh banget nggak jelas nunjukin wajanya. Dia Cuma ngambil foro dari samping, dan Cuma pasang setengah wajah...anehh..." gumam Hinata

"halah, anehan juga elu, masa pasang foto profil di facebook pake gambar dari samping, pake topi udah gitu ngambilnya jauh amat, pluz ngambil gambarnya kenapa nggak sekalian malem aja..." tutur Ino,

"eh, gue udah cape' - cape' tuh maksa Nii-san gue buat ngambil foto gue... Untung aja ntu hari dia lagi nggak lending ma buku Fisika super tebal miliknya. Heran ma si Tenten, mau - maunya jadiin Nii-san gue sebagai pacarnya..." ungkap Hinata serius menatap laptopnya.

-konfirmasi-

Klikk...

-Invisible Kyuubi Knight-

_Arigatou..._

-HyuuHi Amethyst-

_Salam kenal..._

-Inivisble Kyuubi Knigh-

_HyuuHi, itu namamu...? Salam kenal juga_

-Hyuuhi Amethyst-

_Skul di mana..?_

-Invisble Kyuubi Knight-

_Ada dehh...klo Hyuuhi skul di mana..?_

-Hyuuhi Amethyst-

_Hahhhaa...ada deh..._

_._

_._

_._

Hinata menutup laptopnya, sepertinya sudah saatnya ia untuk membaca buku pelajaran. Semua temannya berdatangan, berhubung kelasnya jam kosong selama beberapa jam ke depan.

"hai semuanya..." sapa Sakura tersenyum manis

_'Sakura, dia memang gadis yang cantik dan tidak heran kalau banyak cowo' yang naksir dan kurang kerjaan ngemis - ngemis cinta dia' gumam Hinata,_

"hahh,, napa lama amat lu kemarinya..." komen Ino

_'Ino, hm... Sehari putus dengan pacar lama, udah di tembak ma cowo' lain... Sekarang punya pacar lagi dehh...' kata Hinata lagi menatap Ino._

"sori - sori, tadi kita mampir ke perpus dulu balikin buku..." sahut Tenten

_'Tenten, dia biasa saja. Tapi napa Nii-san klepek - klepek abis ma diaa...' Hinata memandang aneh ke Tenten._

"lu udah dari tadi di sininya...?" tanya Temari ikut gabung

_'temari, cantiknya tak di ragukan lagi tidak heran Shikamaru mengejar cintanya dengan susah payah, meski kadang ketiduran di tengah jalan' _

Hinata semakin meratapi nasibnya,kenapa...? Ntar readers juga tahu.

"gimana lu ma pacar baru Ino...?" tanya Sakura meminum sebotol air mineral.

"hah, biasa aja... Gak ada yang menarik sama aja ma yang sudah - sudah..." kata Ino memandangi handphonenya. Hinata semakin jeules saja, dia menutupi wajahnya dengan buku bahasa Biologi setebal 5 cm yang sedari tadi tidak di bacanya.

Tenten berjalan duduk di samping Hinata sementara Sakura dan Temari masih setia berdiri, maklum aja ini tahun ajaran baru ada banyak siswa baru yang berlalu lalang di daerah sekitar sini. Mereka semua sudah naik kelas, kelas XI.

"eh, Hin... Nii-san mu bagaimana?" tanya Tenten menyenggol bahu Hinata,

"lu udah di selingkuhin..." jawab Hinata ogah - ogahan,

"APPPAAAAA..." Sakura, Ino, Temari berteriak, terlebih Tenten. Tenten menyita buku yang menghalangi wajah Hinata. Semua orang menatap Hinata meminta penjelasan,

"na-napa lu semua natap gue kayak gitu..." kata Hinata takut - takut ngeliat aura temen - temennya yang udah berubah.

"nggak mungkin, Neji kayak gitu..." Kata Temari tidak percaya, Tenten matanya udah berair.

"gue belom selesai ngomong...main nyelonong aja, maksud gue dia selingkuh ma buku Fisika kesayangannya..." jelas Hinata

-PLLAAAKKKK-

"HINNAAATTAAAA..." teriak semua orang jeules melihatnya.

"Hin...?" panggil Tenten di sebelahnya, "apaan.." jawab Hinata malas

"kapan lu mutusin punya pacar..."

Deg...

Deg...

Deg...

'shit...napa si Tenten tiba - tiba nanyak gitu,,, ni anak nggak ngerti keadaan amat sih'

"e-e,, gu-gue... Masih belum ada yang cocok aja sihh..." kata Hinata takut - takut.

"ya ampun Hin, lu tuh mau tipe yang kayak apa juga pasti ada di KHS kita ini. Sekolah dengan siswa terbanyak di ke lima negara, setiap kelas aja 17 ruang, lain lagi yang udah milih prgoram...di sini tuh banyak banget kali...dari seluruh penjuru dunia mereka semua bersekolah di sini..." kata Ino mengingat - ingat.

"i-iya sih,, t-tapi gue...belum mikir ke situ aja sih..." kata Hinata nyangkal

"klo facebook lu gimana Hin, tau aja lu bisa dapetin yang sesuai ma kriteria lu...kan Cuma elu doankk di antara kita yang belum punya pacar..." sahut Temari nyari topik lain.

"hah...facebook gue biasa - biasa aja,..." jawab Hinata sekenanya,

"ya udah deh,, kalo gitu.. Gue pergi dulu nihh...!" Tenten pamitan pada temannya, lalu ngilang gak tau kemana,

"gue juga...yuk Tem, lu kan janji ma gue pengen ngerjain soal Fisika yang di ajarin ma Shika...!" Ino menarik tangan Temari,

"duluan yah..." Temari juga pamitan,

Tinggal Hinata ma Sakura yang tinggal di taman itu, mereka berdua itu udah sahabatan. Semua yang terjadi baik pada Hinata ato pun Sakura, pasti di ceritain deh, kayak masalah yang satu ini.

"hei Hin...?" panggil Sakura sumringah, "apaan..." Hinata menghentikan bacaannya. Ia tahu sepertinya sahabatnya bakalan curhat lagi dah ni.

"gue mau nanyak ma lo nih...!" Sakura memulai.

"nanyak, nanyak aja kali...toh selama ini lu selalu nanyak mulu ma gue... N gue nggak pernah ngelarang kan...?" Hinata meletakkan buku Fisika yang tak berdosa itu di atas laptop Apple yang di letakkan di sampingnya, mengantarai dia dan Sakura.

"jadi, kali ini mau bahas siapa...?" tanya Hinata tersenyum ke Sakura.

"hm...masalah Sasori..." kata Sakura pelan.

"lu cerita, cerita aja..." Hinata menepuk pundak Sakura,

Hinata tau sahabatnya ini tengah mengalami patah hati, Sakura sudah di hianati sama cowok berwajah imut itu, Sakura memandang pohon yang meneduhi mereka, daun - daunnya berguguran tertiup angin pagi.

"gue udah mutusin,, buat ngakhiri ini semua...!" Sakura berbalik ke Hinata, Hinata memeluk Sakura.

"wahh..hahahha gitu donk, itu baru Sakura namanya..." Hinata terdengar semangat, akhirnya sahabatnya tidak tersiksa lagi dengan hubungan yang gak jelas kayak gini.

"thanks ya Hin... Selama ini lu udah bantuin gue...!" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya,

"itulah gunanya teman..." Hinata memegang tangan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di sebuah laboratorium Multimedia sekolah, entah laboratorium yang ke berapa di sekolah ini sepertinya jam belajar di lab Multimedia ini sedang kosong, alhasil semua muridnya pada Log in internet, dan pilihan nomer satu ada Facebook.

"gadis yang manis...hehehhe..." gumam seorang cowok yang lagi ngakses di Facebook. Cowok ini lagi duduk di dekat jendela, lagi serius dengan laptop miliknya

"napa lu...?" tanya cowok lainnya di samping cowok yang tadi, kalo yang ini lagi ngakses game Online.

"nggak gue lagi nemu cewek di facebook...dia pintar banget ngedit foto, ni coba deh liat foto - fotonya..." cowok Facebook nunjukin laptopnya ke Cowok Game Online.

"ah, biasa aja sih... Ini sih siapa aja bisa bikin..." cowok game Online kembali ke kegiatannya.

"huu,, selera lu rendahan..!" cowok Facebook ngambil kembali laptopnya.

"elu tuh yang ketinggalan jaman...!" kata cowok Game Online

"maksud lu...?" cowok Facebook mengeryitkan alisnya, heran

"yaelah,, editan gituan lu bilang bagus. Itu sih biasa aja. Lagian mangnya, lu seberapa seriusnya suka ma dia..." si Game Online nantangin.

"oh ya...? Gue serius kok...!" cowok Facebook berbangga diri.

"buktinya,...?" cowok Game Online nanya'...

"gue udah minta nomernya tuh...dan udah seminggu ini gue smsan sama dia..." kata Si Cowok Facebook

"terserah...!" kata cowok Game Online, dan mereka kembali ke aktivitas masing - masing

.

.

.

.

.

-Hinata n Sakura-

"Hin...gue punya kabar bagus nihh...?" kata Sakura memandangi Handphonenya.

"hmm...? Kabar apaan..?" Hinata ikutan nengok ke handphone Sakura, 'Kyuubi Knight'

"be-bentar deh...i-ini...!" Hinata heran,bingung melihat nama nama siapa yang ada di Handphone sahabatnya.

"iya, ini nomer teman Facebook gue...! Udah seminggu gue ma dia smzan, katanya dia suka ma editan foto gue..." jelas Sakura,

"hah...? Gimana ceritanya tuh...!" Hinata pura - pura girang, padahal dalem hatinya penasaran juga sih siapa Kyuubi Knight itu sebenernya.

"yah, gue chatting ma dia.. Terus dia minta deh tu nomer gue..." Sakura tersenyum bangga.

"wah, selamat yah Sakura, sepertinya kau sudah mendapatkan pengganti Sasori. Kau beruntung, baru sekejap kau putus cinta. Eh, lu udah dapet calon pengganti dah..." Hinata membanggakan sahabatnya.

"ya udah deh, Hin. Gue pengen masuk kelas nihh..ikutan gak nihh...?" tanya Sakura berdiri,

"nggak deh Sakura, lu duluan aja. Gue masih pengen di sini aja..." Hinata masih betah di taman ini. Taman yang sepi di belakang sekolah.

Sementara menatap kepergian Sakura, Hinata membereskan barang - barangnya yang berserakan di bangku besi di bawah pohon yang rindang ini.

'hm... Semoga lu bahagia sahabat. Aku akan ngelakuin apapun buat lu bahagia. Lu udah gue anggep sebagai sodara gue, and gue bakalan ngerelain apapun buat kebahagiaan lu' gumam Hinata tersenyum tulus.

Ransel putih kini terbuka di hadapan Hinata, lalu ia memasukkan Laptop, buku dan beberapa peralatan tulis menulisnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia menutup res tasnya, ia menatap wajahnya yang di pantulkan oleh sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran, sebuah cermin.

Hinata mengambil cermin itu dari tasnya, dan menatap wajahnya di cermin itu.

Rambut indigonya melambai - lambai tertiup angin.

"hm...sebenarnya apa yang salah sama gue...?" tanya Hinata entah pada siapa, ia memegangi pipi putihnya.

"apa gue emang jelek yah...?" tanyanya lagi, "tapi nggak juga, menurut gue, gue gadis yang cantik..." Hinata bersemangat,,

"tapi, kenapa sampai sekarang gue belum punya pacar yah...?" wajah Hinata murung, "jangankan punya pacar, yang suka ato naksir pun nggak ada, perasaan nggak pernah tuh ada yang nitip salam sama gue...!" Hinata mengingat - ingat,

"kalo tempat pengantar salam sih, iyyaa...! Salam untuk Sakuralah, Ino, Tenten dan Temari. Kapan ada salam buat gue...?" Hinata meremas cermin mungil di hadapannya..."

"hahhh...!" desahnya frustasi, lalu memasukkannya kembali. Beranjak menuju ruang loker sekolah.

Loker sekolah kali ini begitu sepi, kedua dinding di susun oleh deretan lemari loker sekolah. Lemari nomer 205, itulah lemari loker milik Hinata. Dengan semangat ia meraih gagang lokernya, dan sejenak matanya melirik ke arah beberapa lemari loker di samping lokernya, yang pertama 206. lemari loker milik Sakura, hati Hinata bagai teriris melihat ada beberapa kertas mini warna warni yang tertempel di pintu loker Sakura, Surat cinta.

Lemari yang berikutnya ia lihat, lemari nomer 204, lemari Ino. Di pintu lemari ini terdapat beberapa jenis cokelat, dan Hinata tau cokelat - cokelat ini adalah cokelat yang mahal dan impor luar negeri.

Beralih ke lemari di bagian bawah, lemari milik tenten di penuhi berbagai permen warna warni, di lemari Temari di penuhi oleh berbagai bentuk origami.

Sementara di pintu lemarinya, pintu lemari yang polos dan hanya ada nomer lemarinya, tidak ada APA PUN.

Dengan jengkelnya, Hinata menjatuhkan tasnya dan dengan kasarnya ia menarik pintu lokernya. Di dalamnya ada setoples penuh permen lolipop. Ia mengambil yang rasa strowbery disaat yang seperti ini ia lebih memilih rasa ini. Karena rasa manis dan asem yang terasa bisa ngebikin orang memejamkan mata saat memakannya, karena rasanya yang unik.

Hinata mengambil beberapa barang dari lemari loker itu, lalu mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Lalu diambilnya tas itu dengan kasar dan pergi

.

.

.

.

.

KRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINGGGGGG...

'oh,,, Kami-sama, Damn it...' seorang gadis berlari tanpa memperdulikan siswa lain yang menjadi korban tabrak larinya.

Bel berisik nan cempreng menggema di seluruh kawasan Konoha High School...

Bel ini pertanda pergantian jam pelajaran. Kelas Hinata yang tadinya kosong, jam pelajaran kali ini akan di isi oleh Anko-sensei. Semua siswa siswa yang berkeliaran di luar ruangan berlarian ke dalam kelas masing - masing, begitu pun dengan Hinata.

Dengan terburu - buru, ia berlari dengan kecepatan yang super. Hinata harus keliling dulu, tanpa ia sadari ternyata akan ada pergantian jam n masalahnya sekarang Hinata berjalan menuju ke Danau di belakang sekolah...

'woiii...ati ati donkkk dek...!' nah ini bisa di pastikan, teriakan kakak kelas.

'wooiii..main tabrak2 aja, ni bukan arena lomba lari kak...!" ni teriakan cempreng adek kelas Hinata

Dan...

...BRRRUUKKKKK...

"arghh..." gumam seorang cowok yang baru keluar dari ruang lab multimedia. Ia jatuh tertabrak oleh seseorang,

"go-gomen senpai... Gu-gua buru - buru..." Hinata Cuma, nepuk - nepuk pundak kakak kelasnya, lalu pergi.

"gadis aneh...!" kata cowok itu lalu berdiri...

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat sekelas sebelum kelas Hinata, Hinata memberhentikan larinya. Berjalan mengendap - endap.

'buset dah, saking cemprengnya suara ni sensei sampe kedengaran dari sekitar sini...' gumam Hinata kaget bukan main.

Suara Anko-sensei terdengar tegas sedang menjelaskan pelajaran matematika, materi barisan dan deret.

"O-ohayou Go-Gozaimasu...!" sapa Hinata takut - takut memasuki pintu kelas,

"O-ohayou se-sensei-san..." Hinata tersenyum ramah pada Anko-sensei yang terlihat jengkel dengan keterlambatan Hinata.

"Huuya-san...? Kau tahu kan, aku paling tidak suka dengan seorang siswa yang terlambat masuk...!" aura hitam telah mengelilingi Anko-sensei.

"i-iya sensei go-gomen, tadi s-saya ke taman be-belakang...bu-buat baca, so-soalnya suasananya te-tenang..." kata Hinata, Hinata nggak boong kan..?"

"apa benar Hyuuga-san...?" tanya Anko-sensei penuh selidik,

"benar sensei, tadi kami berlima sempat ngumpul di situ.. Dan saat kami mau pergi Hinatanya masih betah baca buku Fisikanya...!" kata Sakura meyakinkan Anko-sensei.

"hm...baiklah, kau boleh duduk...! Perintah Anko-sensei.

"a-arigatou sensei..."

Hinata berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, sebangku dengan Sakura.

"kemana aja Hin...?" tanya Ino dari belakang.

"long story...!" jawab Hinata singkat,

Hinata mengeluarkan buku pelajaran matematikanya dan,

"oh, tidak... Bollpoint pemberian itu tidak boleh hilang...!" Hinata panik,

"apa yang kau cari Hyuuga-san, cepat kerjakan soal di halaman 325...!" perintah Anko-sensei,

"hai sensei, naskushi o watashi no boropen desu...!" kata Hinata mencari, dan dengan sigap Sakura menawarkan bollpoint kepada Hinata, "arigatou.." Hinata menerimanya dan mulai mengerjakan tugas dari Anko-sensei.

"mungkin ketinggalan di rumah..." gumam Hinata mulai mengerjakan tugas dari Anko-sensei

.

.

.

.

"ini...bollpoint siapa...?" kata seorang cowok menemukan sebuah bollpoint di lorong loker, warna dasarnya hitam dengan kombinasi Helo Kitty berwarna putih.

"sepertinya bukan bollpoint biasa, ini lebih mirip bollpint yang di pesan khusus..." cowok itu memperhatikan arsitektur bollpoint itu

"bollpoint yang manis...pasti orang yang punya juga manis..." kata cowok itu lalu mengantonginya...

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE...

Riview sangat di harapkan,,

s


End file.
